Cooking Problem
by Ai and August 19
Summary: Oikawa perlu bantuan mengenai kemampuan memasaknya/I keep burning my food and I heard from my friend you can cook plus you live literally across the hall from me please help me survive my first semester at college/#MonthlyFFA #Collegetober


**Disclaimer: Haikyuu belongs to Haruichi Furudate**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, CollegeAU!, Sho-ai, dll…**

.

#MonthlyFFA #Collegeteber

.

_I keep burning my food and I heard from my friend you can cook plus you live literally across the hall from me please help me survive my first semester at college_

.

.

.

"Uhuk-uhuk!"

Oikawa mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya. Kepulan asap hitam yang cukup tebal memenuhi dapur apartemen kecil miliknya. Asap sebanyak itu, percaya atau tidak, berasal dari sesuatu yang gosong yang ada di atas wajan. Bagaimana seonggok makanan hangus bisa berasap sebegitu banyak adalah sebuah misteri bagi Oikawa. Walau ulahnya juga hal itu bisa terjadi.

"Iwa-chan~" Oikawa merogoh saku untuk mencari ponsel dan segera menghubungi nomor sahabat dekatnya. "Bagaimana caranya membuat pasta tanpa menghasilkan asap?" tanyanya begitu sambungan terhubung tanpa menunggu salam dari seberang.

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu bisa mendengar dengusan geli sahabatnya. "Oikawa, kau menghancurkan dapurmu lagi?"

Oikawa menghela napas pasrah. Ia menyandarkan pinggang ke pinggiran konter dapur. Nanti saja ia bereskan perkakas memasak yang berisi kegagalannya. "Kenapa aku benar-benar tidak berbakat dalam hal memasak?" sahutnya merengek setengah dramatis.

Mantan kapten klub voli SMA Seijou bisa membayangkan temannya di seberang sana menggeleng sembari menahan tawa. "Entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti bagaimana ada orang yang bahkan tidak bisa memasak hal simpel seperti telur ceplok."

Kening Oikawa berkerut samar dan bibir mengerucut kecil, "Iwa-chan, aku menghubungimu bukan untuk diejek!" protesnya.

Iwaizumi pastinya mengangkat bahu tak acuh, "Lalu kau ingin aku bagaimana? Kau sudah mencoba mengikuti resep internet dan gagal, mencoba mengikuti intruksi Ibumu lewat telpon dan gagal juga. Aku sendiri, kau tahu, sudah menyerah mengajarimu memasak sejak SMA dulu."

Oikawa menggerutu samar, ingat bagaimana wajah frustasi Iwaizumi dulu ketika berhadapan dengan seberapa menyedihkannya kemampuan Oikawa berurusan dengan dapur.

"Kalau begini caranya aku akan mati kelaparan bahkan sebelum pertengahan semester," keluh Oikawa. Iwaizumi yang mendengar nada frustasi kawannya menjadi bersimpati walaupun dia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana harus menolong. Mereka kuliah di kota yang berbeda.

"Biarpun kemampuan memasakmu benar-benar hancur, aku tidak ingin kau selalu makan makanan luar atau instant."

Oikawa tertawa kering. "Auw, Iwa-chan khawatir dengan kesehatanku ya~"

"Kau harus bersyukur aku saat ini tidak ada di sana untuk menendangmu SampahKawa!" sahut Iwaizumi setengah mengancam.

"Tapi serius deh Iwa-chan, aku sendiri juga tidak ingin tiap hari makan makanan cepat saji atau instant," ujar Oikawa mendesah lelah.

"Yah, itu artinya kau harus mencari restoran murah dan kalau ke kombini beli bento atau sandwhich, jangan cuma mie instan," saran Iwaizumi. Oikawa mengeluarkan gerutuan kecil tapi setuju. Hanya saja ia tetap mengkhawatirkan dompetnya jika harus tiap hari makan di luar.

"Dan kau juga sebaiknya bertanya pada teman-temanmu di sana apa ada yang bisa membantumu dalam masalah dapur," tambah Iwaizumi.

Oikawa menghela napas. "Baiklah, sankyuu Iwa-chan."

"Hm." Dan Iwaizumi menutup sambungan.

Oikawa dengan muka yang memberengut menyimpan ponselnya dan segera membereskan dapurnya.

.

.

.

"Oi, oi, kenapa muka mu itu lesu sekali?"

Oikawa mengangkat wajah dari ramen yang sedang dimakannya untuk melihat Kuroo yang duduk di seberangnya. Pemuda dengan rambut hitam berantakan itu meletakkan nampan berisi kare yang barusan ia beli. Kantin kampus saat jam makan siang mulai memadat tapi untungnya masih ada beberapa tempat yang kosong.

"Ah… bukan apa-apa, hanya mengingat bagaimana kemarin aku menghanguskan spageti lagi," jawab Oikawa dengan nada pahit.

Kuroo tertawa dan Oikawa memelototi tawanya yang aneh itu.

"Bagaimana kau selalu menghancurkan sesuatu yang kau masak?" tanyanya sehabis puas tertawa.

"Kurasa aku terpaksa bertahan dengan mie instan dan makanan dari kombini," balas Oikawa lesu.

Kuroo mengangguk simpati lalu menyuap sesendok kare.

"Ah!"

Oikawa yang tadi akan menyumpit mie lagi mengalihkan perhatian kembali pada temannya.

"Kenapa aku baru ingat sekarang?" sahut Kuroo sambil menepuk keningnya pelan. Oikawa hanya mengangkat sebelah alis heran. "Aku punya kenalan yang juga tinggal di gedung apartemen yang sama denganmu. Dia bisa memasak."

Mata Oikawa membulat. "Benarkah?!"

"Hu um, kau bisa minta tolong saja padanya, dia orang baik dan menyenangkan jadi aku yakin dia mau menolong masalah kemampuan memasakmu itu," sahut Kuroo dengan sindiran di akhir kalimatnya.

Oikawa mengabaikan seringai mengejek Kuroo. "Kalau begitu temani aku untuk minta tolong padanya, Kuroo-chan."

Kuroo menggeleng dan menelan kunyahan karenya. "_Sorry_ bro, minggu ini jadwal kuliah tiap hari penuh."

Oikawa menggerutu. "Tapi kan tidak enak kalau aku langsung minta tolong begitu saja padanya!"

Temannya itu diam dan berpikir sebentar. "Nah, bagaimana kalau aku chat dia untuk memberitahu soal kau nanti setelah itu kau bisa ke tempatnya sendiri."

Oikawa menimbang sejenak saran Kuroo. "Oke, katakan saja nama dan kamarnya nanti biar aku ke sana."

"Namanya Sugawara Koushi, dia tinggal di kamar nomor 17."

"Eh?" Oikawa tersedak kuah ramennya. "Jadi dia tinggal di seberang kamarku dong?!"

Apartemen yang ditempati Oikawa merupakan apartemen yang terdiri atas dua lantai. Setiap lantainya terdiri dari sepuluh ruangan yang saling berhadapan. Dia sendiri tinggal di kamar nomor 11, yang berseberangan dengan nomor 16, kamar kenalan Kuroo itu tepat berada di samping itu.

"Dan kau tidak tahu siapa tetanggamu? Antisosial banget," Kuroo bercanda setengah mencomooh. Ejekannya dibalas Oikawa dengan pelototan. Dia itu kebalikan dari definisi antisosial, kalau dia tidak mengenal tetangganya tersebut berarti jadwal kuliah mereka yang tabrakan.

"Yah pokoknya, kau bisa ke sana saat ku beri tahu nanti," ujar Kuroo melanjutkan kegiatan makannya. "Oh ya, dia itu teman dekat Yaku jadi sebaiknya jangan cari perkara."

Oikawa meringis dalam hati, ia tahu walaupun tingginya tidak seberapa, Yaku itu galaknya minta ampun.

"Dan jujur, aku sendiri juga tidak mau jadi musuh Suga," gumam Kuroo menyuap kare.

Oikawa mengangkat sebelah alis tertarik. Seperti apa tetangganya itu?

.

.

.

Oikawa berdiri di depan pintu bernomor 17 dengan ragu. Sedari tadi dia hanya melamun di depan sana tanpa ada keberanian mengetuk.

Ia merasa tidak enak. Bagaimana kalau temannya Kuroo itu menolak permintaan tolongnya? Bagaimana kalau ia keberatan? Bagaimana kalau ia hanya akan menganggu tetangganya tersebut. Karena Oikawa tidak mau merepotkan seseorang oleh masalahnya, berkebalikan dengan apa yang orang lain pikirkan mengenai kepribadiannya yang egois. Oh, Oikawa jauh dari itu kok.

Walaupun Iwaizumi kadang suka mengatainya sampah, Oikawa cukup percaya diri untuk mengatakan kalau ia sebenarnya orang baik. Hanya saja tentu dia tidak narsis seperti Kuroo yang suka seenaknya mengumbar ucapan bahwa dirinya adalah orang super baik.

Kembali pada krisisnya saat ini, Oikawa masih belum mau mengetuk. Ia mempertimbangkan untuk membawa sesuatu sebagai hadiah perkenalan—bukan, bukan sogokan tentu saja—tapi Kuroo meyakinkan kalau dia sama sekali tidak perlu melakukan hal itu karena Sugawara ini pasti dengan senang hati mau menolongnya.

"Kalau itu benar sih mungkin orang bernama Sugawara ini yang pantas disebut orang baik," gumamnya.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu Oikawa memutuskan untuk memberanikan diri mengetuk. Apalagi ia tadi mendapat tatapan aneh dari salah seorang pekerja kantoran yang merupakan penghuni lain apartemen karena sejak tadi berdiri di lorong. Oikawa tidak mau dicurigai sebagai orang jahat.

Segera mengetuk tiga ketukan dengan apa yang ia harapkan terdengar cukup sopan, suara yang teredam oleh dinding menjawab. Langkah kaki samar tertangkap indera pendengaran sebelum akhirnya pintu terbuka cepat.

Dan Oikawa mendapati dirinya terpaku melihat sosok yang kini berada di hadapannya.

Sosok yang harus Oikawa akui menarik. Mengunci atensinya dan membuat pikirannya sekejap lupa beroperasi.

Segala hal mengenai orang ini begitu terang. Mulai dari rambut kelabunya, kulit putihnya yang cerah, mata besar dengan iris cokelat bersinar hangat, dan semua itu disempurnakan oleh senyum manis yang begitu… bagaimana ya menjelaskannya, rasanya seolah senyum itu menyilaukan. Dan tidak, Oikawa benar-benar tidak sedang melebih-lebihkan.

"Uhm, maaf ada apa?"

Suara halus itu terdengar menyenangkan di telinga. Apalagi kalimatnya diucapkan dengan begitu sopan. Saat wajah itu menyiratkan kekhawatiran karena tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Oikawa tersadar dari lamunannya. Pipinya memanas karena malu.

"Ah, etto… aku temannya Kuroo, kau Sugawara-san bukan?" sahutnya menggaruk tengkuk kiku.

'_Oh _nice_, ini memalukan, kemana kemampuan berkomunikasimu yang biasanya mulus di hadapan para gadis Tooru?'_ batinnya pada diri sendiri.

Sugawara mengangguk dan senyum ramahnya kembali terpasang. "Yap, Kuroo memberitahu kalau kau akan datang dan panggil saja aku Suga." Dan sebuah cengiran lebar yang memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih rapi dipamerkan Sugawara. Matanya menyipit dan itu membuat Oikawa fokus akan tahi lalat di sudut mata kirinya.

"Silahkan masuk, Oikawa-kun," sahutnya menggeser posisinya berdiri. Oikawa mengedipkan mata dua kali mendengar namanya padahal belum memperkenalkan diri. Ia duga Kuroo pasti sudah menyebutkannya.

"Maaf menganggu," gumamnya mengikuti Sugawara yang berjalan menuju dapur. Ada sebuah pot yang berada di atas kompor. Wangi harum tercium seketika. Aroma itu begitu enak sampai Oikawa merasakan mulutnya berair.

"Aku sedang memasak Mapo Tofu, kau mau Oikawa-kun?" sahut Sugawara mengecek masakan yang ada di dalam panci.

"Eh? Tidak usah," Oikawa menolak halus, sayangnya perut Oikawa memilih mengkhianatinya dengan mengeluarkan bunyi keroncongan. Sugawara tertawa geli dan Oikawa merutuki diri tak bisa menahan bau enak yang dikeluarkan panci yang masih berada di atas kompor itu.

"Oh ayolah, aku pikir kau harus mencoba masakanku terlebih dahulu. Bukankah kau ke sini karena ingin meminta bantuanku soal memasak?" sahut Sugawara ringan dan menyendokkan Mapo Tofu dari dalam panci ke atas dua buah piring.

Oikawa dengan ragu duduk di meja makan yang tidak terlalu besar. Sugawara meletakkan ke hadapannya sebuah piring dan ia sendiri ikut duduk di seberang Oikawa. Tersenyum sebelum kemudian menumpahkan bubuk cabe yang sangat banyak ke piringnya. Benar-benar banyak sampai Oikawa melotot kaget.

Sugawara tertawa. "Ah, aku memang suka makanan pedas, terutama kalau itu Mapo Tofu. Tapi karena kau datang, aku sengaja membuatnya tidak pedas."

Oikawa tertegun mendengarnya. Ah, jadi pemuda itu sengaja memasak untuk dirinya padahal mereka belum mendiskusikan masalah Oikawa tersebut. Benar-benar orang baik. Kuroo harus berhenti mengatakan kalau dirinya adalah orang paling baik, karena gelar itu seharusnya diberikan pada Sugawara.

"Terimakasih Suga-chan," sahut Oikawa tersenyum lebar. Kali ini benar-benar senang dengan tulus.

Yang sepertinya disadari oleh Sugawara karena pemuda itu mengangkat sudut bibirnya lebih tinggi lagi. Bagaimana ada orang yang tak bosan tersenyum, Oikawa benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Oikawa menyendokkan sesuap tahu ke mulutnya. Sugawara mengamati seksama, menunggu reaksinya.

Oikawa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengerang. Lembutnya tahu dibalut bumbu gurih dan pedas yang pas benar-benar memanjakan indera perasanya, belum lagi saat mengunyah ia merasakan cacahan daging yang empuk, seratnya halus dan juga terasa manis. Baru kali ini ia pernah memakan Mapo Tofu seenak ini.

"Hontou, oishi," desah Oikawa dengan lebih semangat menyendokkan Mapo Tofu. Sugawara terkekeh pelan dan dengan tenang ia mulai makan juga.

Setelah keduanya selesai menandaskan apa yang ada di piring masing-masing. "Kau menikmatinya?" tanya Sugawara lugas sampil menopang dagu dengan tangan kanan. Sebuah senyum tipis bermain-main di bibirnya.

"Suga-chan, kau orang paling berbakat memasak yang pernah ku kenal!" seru Oikawa dengan mata bersinar memuji.

Sugawara menyeringai geli. "Terimakasih pujiannya. Jadi…" pemuda berambut kelabu itu melipat tangannya rapi di meja dan mencondongkan sedikit tubuhnya. "Bagaimana mengenai masalahmu Oikawa-kun?"

Oikawa mengerang dan menjedukkan kepala ke meja. "Luar biasa parah! Sahabatku bilang bahwa tidak ada orang di dunia ini selain aku yang sepayah itu soal memasak!"

"Paling tidak kau bisa masak apa?"

Oikawa mengangkat kepala dan memasang wajah menyedihkan. "Tidak ada Suga-chan! Aku bahkan gagal dalam membuat telur ceplok!" serunya terlihat mendramatisir tapi sesungguhnya sama sekali tidak. Oikawa benar-benar frustasi akan kemampuannya dalam memasak.

Sugawara mengeluarkan kekehan kecil, dan Oikawa dibuat terperangah karenanya. Oikawa sering dikelilingi gadis-gadis yang merupakan penggemarnya sehingga ia selalu diharuskan untuk beramah tamah, Iwaizumi bilang Oikawa sudah lupa cara tersenyum yang benar, palsu. Oikawa selalu mengelak, berkata bagaimana bisa seorang Iwaizumi yang selalu bermasam muka tahu soal senyuman.

Tapi kini Oikawa mengerti. Perbedaan besar senyum yang Oikawa punya dengan milik Sugawara. Senyum miliknya tidak ada apa-apanya jika disandingkan dengan tawa tulus menyenangkan yang memantulkan hangat manik madu Sugawara.

"Yah kalau begitu aku bisa memasakkan untukmu makanan. Kau tinggal menjemputnya saja setiap malam. Aku akan siapkan porsi untuk satu hari," Sugawara tersenyum lembut. Penuh simpati dan kebaikan.

"Kalau begitu biar aku bayar uang makanku!" seru Oikawa. Otaknya mulai mengkalkulasi berapa besar uang yang harus ia sisihkan beserta sedikit tambahan untuk Sugawara tanpa ia akan beritahu. Sebagai bentuk basa-basi terimakasih.

Sugawara mengangguk. "Kau bisa bilang padaku kalau ingin makan sesuatu, biar ku masakkan."

Oikawa dengan cepat menggeleng. "Tidak perlu Suga-chan. Aku tidak akan muluk-muluk kok. Kau mau membantu saja aku sudah bersyukur." Rasanya belagu sekali kalau dia sampai _request_ macam-macam ke Sugawara padahal sudah merepotkan pemuda berambut keabuan itu.

Sugawara mengangguk mengerti. "Dan kalau kau mau, kau ikut makan denganku juga sesekali. Makan itu lebih enak kalau ada temannya," ujar Sugawara mengulas senyum simpul.

Ekspresi Oikawa langsung cerah. Membayangkan untuk makan bersama dengan teman ngobrol seasyik Sugawara saja sudah menyenangkan.

"Tentu Suga-chan, itu kalau aku tidak akan menjadi pengganggumu!"

Sugawara mengibaskan tangan dengan sikap santai. Mengisyaratkan agar Oikawa tidak perlu khawatir akan hal itu. "Tidak akan, tadi sudah kubilang kan kalau aku juga ingin punya teman mengobrol saat makan."

Oikawa membalasnya dengan cengiran. Sepertinya kehidupan kuliahnya yang awalnya ia perkirakan suram, sepertinya malah akan lebih menyenangkan.

"Suga-chan, kau benar-benar seorang penyelamat! Oh iya, jangan panggil aku dengan –kun, panggil Oikawa saja, atau Tooru juga boleh," sahut Oikawa dengan sebuah kedipan. Menyeringai menggoda.

Biasanya sih hal itu akan membuat para gadis merona sampai kehilangan kata-kata. Tapi efek yang diberikannya pada Sugawara malahan menghasilkan tawa lepas dari pemuda tersebut.

"Kau benar-benar orang yang lucu Oikawa," ujar Sugawara di sela-sela tawa yang masih belum mau berhenti.

Oikawa mengerucutkan bibirnya main-main. Sulit benar-benar kesal saat mendengar tawa sejernih itu. "Aku tidak melucu Suga-chan."

Sugawara mengangkat bahu tak acuh. "Tapi kau orang yang menarik. Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman baik." Sugawara melempar senyum yang dibalas oleh Oikawa dengan cengiran lebar.

Kehidupan kuliahnya akan benar-benar menarik karena pemuda dengan senyum menyegarkan itu.

**Omake…**

Kuroo menutup pintu rumahnya ketika dia baru saja pulang dari perkuliahan hari ini. Ponsel di saku celana terasa bergetar samar. Menunda untuk membuka sepatu terlebih dahulu, Kuroo langsung mengecek ponselnya. Satu notifikasi pesan dari Oikawa.

Kuroo segera membuka aplikasi chatnya.

**[Oikawa: Kuroo! Aku benci kau!]**

"Huh?" Kuroo mengangkat alis terheran. Dia yakin sekali tidak (belum) membuat masalah pada Oikawa hari ini.

Sebelum dia bisa menanyakan kebingungannya, satu pesan lagi masuk.

**[Oikawa: Kau tidak bilang kalau aku akan bertemu malaikat!]**

Sudut bibir Kuroo tertarik ke atas. Matanya berkilat-kilat penuh arti. Ada hal menarik yang akan terjadi, Kuroo yakin sekali dan dia tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk tidak ikut campur.

"Oho ho?"

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

**A/N:**

Aku tahu kalau unsur college disini rada kurang tapi paling gak kemention kan :")

Sedikit merasa kurang tapi karena aku emang lagi di ambang wb yang nyiksa jadi tolong dimaafin kekurangan fic ini.

Buat yang minat gabung grup WA Fanfiction Addict kalian bisa langsung pm aku atau lihat linknya di profil akun Wattpad ku Ai_and_August_19. Dan btw, akhirnya kami bikin akun Twitter dan Instagram buat Fanfiction Addict :').

Thanks udah baca dan berbaik hati menyempatkan review :)

Regards

Ai19


End file.
